<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Purple to Pink by RumbleTheImp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993728">Purple to Pink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleTheImp/pseuds/RumbleTheImp'>RumbleTheImp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Reflection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleTheImp/pseuds/RumbleTheImp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In truth any gem can ascend and transform into a Diamond.</p><p>There are four colored essences formed when the universe was new.</p><p>Through the eons there were multiple Diamonds but....what happens when one of them, chooses the Crystal Gem called Amethyst as it’s newest host?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amethyst/Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Purple to Pink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A fun lil AU I thought up as a joke and quickly decided to explore.</p><p>But before we see how Amethyst becomes the newest Diamond, we must know how gems themselves came to be!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In truth, Diamonds are not like how one would expect. Ordinary gems are made by harvesting material from a planet, rock and stone super heated in massive machines and injected in suitable sites for a new generation of beings to form until the planet was sucked dry and crumbled away.</p><p>     Diamonds were not made. There were transformed. Since the beginning of the universe, there were four ethereal essences, White, Blue, Yellow, and Pink. They wandered aimlessly throughout the newborn universe, barren and empty. Countless millions of years passed and the four primordial lights had travelled unknowable distances, when a planet seemed to call to them. A strange little rock in the vast empty cosmos.</p><p>From its surface had emerged four beings of strange light much like themselves, a core of stone suspended in formless hard light. The essences seemed to be drawn to these strange beings. Dancing round their blank forms, curious and inspecting. The figures were curious aswell and moved along with them. Essence and stone pairing off and being drawn together.</p><p>All at once light and stone merged. The four figures and the essence they danced with, merged. The stone in their cores became polished and refined, brilliant and glossy. Their forms grew and took on the essence’s colors. Eye’s and mouths formed on new faces, fingers and toes on arms and legs. Each became wrapped in vast cloaks as knowledge and understanding came to them.</p><p>The four set to work to create more of their kind. A name became known to them. They were.....Gems...no not quite. They were soon to be making new Gems, but they weren’t like normal gems.</p><p>White, Yellow, Blue and Pink. The progenitors of a race of many types of new gems, but of all the vast kinds, the shapes and sizes, there would be only four.... Diamonds.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is gonna be a fun one to write! Next we shall see Amethyst turn from purple....to Pink.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>